


Penculikkan Reishi

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, Junior High, Kidnapping, Multi, Rescue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Ji tertindas oleh Shin Woo, yang merupakan saudara kembarnya. Reishi dan Akane mengantarnya ke UKS, setelah Akane mengetahui Reishi dan Moon Ji menghilang! Ternyata Moon Ji yang menculik Reishi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mai  
Sudah pada tahu belum, tentang hilangnya wakil ketua kelas 2-C?  
Seri: Iya, sudah tahu, yang namanya Reishi, bukan?  
Shuu: Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Dia, kan temanku. Aku kesepian, deh  
Andy: Sudahlah, lagipula, katanya Reishi tiba-tiba menghilang saat mengantar Moon Ji ke UKS.  
Akiyama: Aneh sekali, jangan-jangan...  
Fushimi: Akane?!  
Kamo: Hah?! Tidak mungkin Akane! Bahkan dia yang memberi tahu aku dengan muka penuh ketakutan.  
Hyun Woo: Dia kan juga mengantar Moon Ji ke UKS, Fushimi, jangan menuduh kayak gitu! Belum tentu Akane melakukannya!  
Fushimi: Tapi, bisa saja dia berbohong. Dia, kan satu-satunya orang yang pantas dicurigai. Dia yang bersama Reishi mengantar Moon Ji.  
Hyun Woo tidak setuju dengan Fushimi. Tapi, bisa saja benar. Dia, kan, sangat akrab dengan Reishi. Tapi, Hyun Woo belum tahu apakah Akane yang menculiknya atau bukan. Akhirnya, dia melanjutkan pencarian Reishi besok karena hari sudah larut malam.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, banyak anak kelas 2-C berbisik-bisik mengenai Akane, dia bertanya lemas “Apa...yang kalian lakukan?”  
“Lho, penculik wakil kelas kami harusnya tahu, mengapa kami melakukan ini” kata Leon  
“Woi! Jangan sembarangan menuduh! Belum tentu Akane yang menculiknya!” bantah Hyun Woo  
“Huh! Terserah saja, pokoknya, kami mau kalian mengembalikan wakil ketua kelas kami!” kata Shuu  
Saat makan siang, Hyun Woo duduk bersama Akane di ruang makan. Saat itu, seorang anak laki-laki menyenggol Akane hingga makanan yang dia pegang terjatuh.  
“Kamu itu kenapa, sih!?” tanya Akane marah  
“Huh, bereskan saja makananmu!” ejeknya  
“Hei, apa-apaan kalian!?” tanya Hyun Woo geram  
“Aku...aku bingung, mengapa...mengapa semua menuduhku menculik Reishi?” kata Akane ingin menangis

Tiba-tiba, Nakahara dan dua sahabatnya menghampiri. “Hei, apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya  
“Akane dituduh menculik Reishi” kata Hyun Woo pelan  
“Hm...sudah kuduga, tapi menurutku, bukan Akane pelakunya” kata Nakahara  
“Lalu siapa?” tanya Hyun Woo penasaran  
“Tentu saja orang yang pertama kali memberi tahumu tentang Hyangsang Network” ujar Nakahara tegas  
“Maksudmu...Shin Woo?” kata Hyun Woo tergencang, Nakahara mengangguk  
Benar juga, dia kan juga memberitahu Andy bahwa dia tahu di mana Reishi, pikir Hyun Woo. Ting! Ide muncul di kepala Hyun Woo  
“Yah, tapi itu baru perkiraanku” kata Nakahara  
“Terima kasih, ya, Hara” kata Hyun Woo  
“Hah? Untuk apa?” tanyanya bingung  
“Tentu saja karena telah memberiku ide. Lagipula, hari ini kamu sedang baik-baiknya, ya? Ya sudah, bye!” kata Hyun Woo lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang makan bersama Akane  
“Ide?” Nakahara masih bingung


	2. Triple H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saat Hyun Woo membuka Hyangsang Network, dia menemukan user yang bernama Triple H, mencurigakan.

Di rumah, Hyun Woo kembali membuka HN di komputernya. Seperti biasa, komentar-komentar tentang kejadian Reishi terus bertambah.

Mai  
Sudah pada tahu belum, tentang hilangnya wakil ketua kelas 2-C?  
Yaya: Huh, ternyata pelakunya adalah Akane!  
Akane: Aku tidak melakukannya, memangnya kenapa sih?!  
Fushimi: Alaaah...jangan bohong kamu!  
Huh, lagi-lagi Fushimi menuduh Akane. Kebetulan, Akane sedang online. Aku akan memberi tahu mereka batin Hyun Woo

Hyun Woo  
Hei, pelakunya bukan Akane, lho! Aku sudah tahu pelaku yang sebenarnya!  
Leon: Memang siapa?  
Hyun Woo: Tentu saja orang yang melukai Moon Ji!  
Andy: Hah?  
Kamo: Maksudmu Shin Woo? Mungkin juga, besok kita selidiki lebih dalam lagi!  
Tiba-tiba, saat pembicaraan berlangsung, muncul seorang member baru yang namanya aneh sekali.  
Triple H: Memangnya kamu tahu dari mana, ketua kelas 2-C?  
Hyun Woo: Hah? Siapa kamu? Bagaimana kamu tahu aku?  
Nakahara: Hati-hati, Hyun, jangan-jangan orang berbahaya!  
Triple H: Hei...hei...kamu menuduhku orang jahat, ketua kelas 2-B. Bisa saja orang lain, kan?  
Akane: Aku tidak tahu, saat aku menengok ke arah Moon Ji, tiba-tiba dia sudah tidak ada dan Reishi menghilang.  
Tatsuya: Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku melihat Reishi dibekap oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya pendek hampir sebahu. Aku melihatnya saat aku ingin ke toilet dan kebetulan melewati koridor dekat UKS

Andy: Tatsuya-kun, bisakah kau jelaskan orang itu lebih terperinci?  
Tatsuya: Eh, aku bisa menggambar wajah orang yang kulihat tadi, agar besok kubawa gambarnya.  
Triple H: Huh, selamat berjuang untuk mencari Reishi!  
Langsung saja member yang bernama Triple H itu offline. Hyun Woo penasaran siapa orang itu. Namanya Triple H? Mencurigakan, gumamnya


	3. Mulai Terungkap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya membawa gambar yang ia janjikan, Hyun Woo dkk terkejut bahwa gambar tersebut mirip dengan Moon Ji!

Keesokan harinya, Tatsuya membawa gambar yang dia janjikan. Hyun Woo langsung melihat gambar itu dan Andy, Kamo, Fushimi, Seri, Leon dan Nakahara juga melihat gambar itu dan mereka terkejut.  
“Hah?! Anak ini mirip sekali dengan Moon Ji!” ujar Seri dan Kamo kaget   
“Aku sekarang bisa menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang menyekap Reishi, dia berambut biru-keunguan dengan panjang hampir sebahu, mata pirus, laki-laki rata dan kulit pucat” ujar Tatsuya menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang itu kepada Hyun Woo dkk  
“Benar juga, saat di UKS, tiba-tiba Moon Ji dan Reishi menghilang” ujar Akane  
“Tapi, apakah kamu melihat kemana Moon Ji sebelum kamu menoleh ke belakang?” tanya Andy sambil mencatat jawaban dari Akane seperti layaknya interogasi seorang detektif  
“Tidak tahu, malah aku bingung kenapa dia bisa keluar dari UKS?” jawab Akane sambil menggeleng  
Hyun Woo berpikir, hari itu Moon Ji dan Reishi memang tidak masuk.  
“Bagaimana kalau kita periksa ke ruang UKS?” ajak Hyun Woo  
“Ayo!”

Sebagian murid kelas dua SMP berlari menuju ke UKS kecuali Shin Woo, yang sedari tadi terus memainkan smartphone nya. Fushimi melihat Shin Woo. Memangnya boleh bawa ponsel? Gumamnya. Fushimi segera memberi tahu Hyun Woo.  
Di UKS, murid-murid sibuk mencari bukti. Perawat di UKS pun bingung. “Hei...hei...ada apa ini?” tanya perawat UKS  
“Kami harus mencari bukti dan tanda-tanda teman kami, Moon Ji dan Reishi yang hilang saat di UKS ini” kata Hyun Woo  
“Hilang? Saya tidak melihat ada siswa diculik, tapi saya melihat dua orang siswa minta izin dari UKS untuk kembali ke kelas. Tetapi kelihatannya wajah anak laki-laki itu pucat sekali” kata perawat UKS  
“Tunggu, aku menemukan sesuatu di atas meja ini!” sahut Andy  
“Apa?!”   
“Ini apa?” Andy bingung

“Watashi no yukai wa ano takoizu me shounen kono namae wa...” ujar Kamo sambil membaca tulisan romaji yang tertera di kertas itu  
“Ini artinya apa?” tanya Hyun Woo  
“Ini tulisan romaji Jepang, artinya, ‘Penculikku adalah laki-laki yang bermata pirus, namanya adalah...’ begitu” ujar Kamo  
“Reishi menulis ini?” tanya Andy penasaran  
“Iya, berdasarkan gaya tulisannya, menandakan dialah yang menulis tulisan ini, ketika dia dibawa oleh Moon Ji” ujar Seri  
“Jadi, Moon Ji memang penculik?” tanya Akane  
Tiba-tiba Fushimi datang, “Hyun, tadi aku melihat Shin sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Kelihatannya wajahnya serius, lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum kecil” jelas Fushimi  
“Ponsel? Jangan-jangan...,” kata Hyun Woo  
“Hyangsang Network?!” kata semua murid

Akhirnya, semua ke kelas 2-A melihat Shin Woo, BRAK! Pintu kelas 2-A dibuka dengan keras tapi ternyata sudah pergi dari kelas, saat itu, memang jam istirahat, lalu, mereka melanjutkan pencarian Reishi ke cafeteria, “Apakah Shin Woo ada di sini?” tanya Kamo kepada Hyun Woo sambil berdesakan melewati orang banyak.  
“Aku tidak tahu, kita lihat saja du...aduh!” teriak Hyun Woo kaget karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang.  
“Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong...hah?!” Hyun Woo terkejut. Ternyata itu Shin Woo. Ponselnya terjatuh.  
Karena penasaran, Hyun mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan terakhir di layar smartphone Shin.

Name: Triple H  
Subject: Penculikan Reishi  
Hei, tahu tidak, sepertinya tebakan kalian benar, ya Moon Ji? Memang dia penculiknya. Sama seperti Tatsuya, aku pun melihatnya membekap Reishi. Dan sepertinya dia seperti mengancam Reishi dan berbicara sesuatu padanya.  
-Triple H-

“Hei, sembarangan mengambil barang orang!” Shin marah sekaligus gelisah dan merebut kembali ponselnya  
“Triple H? Kamu Triple H?” Hyun Woo bingung  
“Ah, itu...itu...ah, aku hanya disuruh orang untuk memakai nama Triple H! Jadi, aku bukanlah Triple H! Huh!” kata Shin agak ragu, lalu meninggalkan Hyun dkk  
“Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisanya dia bilang bahwa dia bukan Triple H! Bicaranya saja ragu-ragu begitu,” kata Andy agak sewot  
“Benar juga, jadi...dia memanglah Triple H” kata Hyun Woo  
Shin kembali ke kelas 2-A karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dia kelihatan gelisah karena Hyun sudah tahu siapa Triple H. Dia juga kesal karena tadi dia bicaranya ragu-ragu.  
Huh, sekarang Hyun Woo sudah tahu bahwa Triple H itu adalah aku! Gumamnya lemas  
Di rumah, Hyun Woo membuka lagi Hyangsang Network. Forum diskusi tentang penculikan Reishi masih tetap dikomentari oleh para member. Dan langsung diawali oleh Triple H.


	4. Moon Ji Penculiknya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun Woo membuka lagi Hyangsang Network dan pembicaraan pun diawali oleh Triple H dan terungkap ternyata Moon Ji penculiknya!

Triple H  
Hei semua murid 2 SMP! Asal tahu saja, ya...jangan kalian sangka bahwa Triple H adalah aku! Aku, Shin Woo! Triple H hanya nama yang kupinjam dari dia, Moon Ji! Dialah yang menculik Reishi!  
Andy: Hah? Moon Ji adalah Triple H? Jadi, sebenarnya Triple H itu siapa, sih. Shin Woo atau Moon Ji? Aku bingung...  
Kamo: Aku tidak percaya Triple H adalah Moon Ji. Sudah jelas Fushimi melihat sendiri ponsel Shin Woo! Di sana tertulis bahwa Triple H adalah Shin Woo! Lagipula, apa maksudnya Triple H adalah Moon Ji?  
Akiyama: Ah, aku sudah pusing! Lebih baik kita biarkan saja Triple H itu! Kita utamakan dulu Reishi!  
Triple H: Ide bagus!

Tiba-tiba ada kabar dari Moon Ji.  
Moon Ji: Hei, semua murid kelas 2 SMP yang sok tahu, egois...akulah si penculik!  
Hyun Woo: Hei, di mana Reishi? Cepat beri tahu!  
Moon Ji: Fu, fu, fu...tidak usah buru-buru begitu. Untuk menemukannya, kalian harus menyelesaikan tantanganku dulu. Aku bekerja sama dengan Triple H untuk membuat kalian sulit mencari Reishi.  
Shuu: Untuk apa kamu menculik Reishi?  
Moon Ji: Tentu saja karena ingin menolongnya! Sebetulnya, selama ini Reishi menderita, tahu, harus melayani kalian yang manja-manja itu. Aku adalah teman Reishi sejak kecil.  
Leon: Huh, dia berbohong!  
Seri: Ternyata kau yang menculik Reishi di ruang UKS dan mengancamnya!!  
Moon Ji: Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Reishi takkan bisa kalian selamatkan...aduh!

BRAK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dorongan. Lalu, ada suara orang yang sedang berdebat, marah-marah...  
Reishi: Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia hanya teman lamaku di SD dulu. Semuanya, cepat tolong aku! Cepat pergi ke jalan Shin Ja nomor 11. Di sana ada sebuah gedung angker dan aku berada di lantai paling atas! Hati-hati, banyak jebakan, jangan sampai ceroboh....arghhhh!  
Shuu: Reishi, bertahanlah!  
Hyun Woo: Baik, Reishi! Sebagai ketua kelas 2-C, aku akan menolongmu, wakil ketua kelasku sendiri. Ayo semua, kita berjuang besok!  
Semua murid kelas dua SMP langsung berkomentar, "Ya!"


	5. Shin Woo Saudara Kembarku?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di sekolah, Andy dkk menghadang Shin Woo dan ternyata dia adalah saudara kembar Hyun!

KRIIING...! Jam weker Hyun berbunyi.  
“Hyun, sudah jam enam! Kamu belum mandi, belum sarapan, belum ganti baju, belum sikat gigi, belum pakai sepatu, bla...bla...bla...” Eomma Hyun berbicara panjang lebar....  
“Ok, eomma!” Hyun bangun senang  
“Splash, splash, splash!” Hyun mandi sangat cepat untuk pergi ke sekolah dia akan menyelamatkan Reishi.  
“Oh iya, Eomma”

“Apa, Hyun?” tanya eomma  
“Memangnya, aku punya saudara kembar?” tanya Hyun  
“Iya, namanya Shin Woo” jawab eomma  
“Eh?! Shin Woo? Beneran, eomma, nggak bohong nih?” tukas Hyun  
“Iya”

Pantas, wajahnya hampir sama, warna matanya juga sama, biru. Pantas saja, di kejadian Moon Ji itu, rasanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke aku, apakah dia keceplosan bahwa dia adalah saudara kembarku.  
Setelah Hyun sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, dia segera pergi ke sekolah untuk menemui teman-temannya.  
“Hyun, kau hampir datang terlambat” ujar Andy  
“Maaf teman-teman, hihihi...” ujar Hyun terkekeh-kekeh  
“Oh ya, lupakan saja, ayo Tatsuya, buka petanya” kata Shuu  
“Oke”

“Kira kira seperti ini” kata Tatsuya sembari membuka petanya  
“Hm...ternyata lumayan dekat dari sekolah,” kata Hyun  
“Kamu ini matanya melihat kemana? Jaraknya jauh dari sekolah!” sergah Akiyama  
“Oke, terima kasih, Akiyama” ujar Hyun  
“Kita berencana untuk menyelamatkan Reishi sepulang sekolah, mengerti?” kata Hyun  
“Mengerti!!”  
Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyapa Hyun, itu Shin!

“Hei!” Shin menyapa. “Hyu...Hyun...,” katanya ragu  
“Halo! Kamu mau apa, Triple H?” tanya Andy  
“Anu...Hyun, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu...Sebetulnya aku itu sau...,”belum lagi Shin selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba Hyun bicara  
“Namanya bukan Triple H lagi, tetapi dia adalah saudara kembarku!” teriak Hyun dengan semangat, Shin geram, murid lain juga  
“Saudara kembarmu? Nggak salah? Kamu kan, orang baik-baik...tapi saudaramu sangat menyebalkan kayak gitu” kata Akiyama

“Iya, betul, eomma ku yang memberitahuku tadi pagi” kata Hyun sambil tersenyum  
Shin tersenyum, dia sadar telah berbuat salah selama ini.  
“Hyun, maafkan aku, ya. Sejak appa meninggal, aku kabur dari rumah nenek dan tinggal di rumah kosong yang diberikan Moon Ji. Makanya dia memanfaatkanku sebagai imbalannya, yaitu menjadi Triple H” Shin menjelaskan  
“Lalu, sebenarnya apa arti Triple H?” tanya Hye Shin

Shin terdiam.  
“Iya, ngomong-ngomong, artinya...berarti H-nya tiga? Aku tidak begitu mengerti” kata Akane  
Shin menelan ludah, “Ya, artinya adalah hurt, hurt and hurt! Sejak dulu aku sangat sayang pada appa, sejak appa meninggal, aku sangat kecewa. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku. Lalu, aku meninggalkan rumah. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mencari eomma, tapi aku takut eomma tak mau menerimaku. Sekarang aku akan membantu kalian menemukan Reishi, iya kan, Hyun?” pinta Shin berharap  
Semua murid termasuk Hyun mengangguk setuju dan senang. “Oke, ayo berjuang!”  
Hyun agak terharu mendengar cerita saudara kembarnya itu. Eomma dan Appa memang sejak dulu sempat bercerai karena masalah yang tidak dimengerti Hyun. Appa pergi membawa Shin dan Eomma bertahan di rumah bersama Hyun. Setelah Appa meninggal, Shin dirawat oleh neneknya. Tak terasa Hyun meneteskan air matanya.

Waduh...jangan sampai mereka melihat aku menangis...memalukan! Bisa-bisa nanti aku dibilang anak cengeng! Seru Hyun dalam hati


	6. Menyelamatkan Reishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di gedung angker di Jl Shin Ja no 11, Reishi dan Moon Ji sedang berdebat.

Sementara itu, di gedung Jalan Shin Ja nomor 11, BRAK! Suara reruntuhan kayu tripleks terdengar riuh.  
“Apa-apaan, kenapa kamu menculikku?!” Reishi geram, tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.  
“Aku menolongmu dari teman-temanmu yang manja itu, apa kamu tidak marah?” Moon Ji bingung  
“Tentu saja tidak! Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang terbaik! Justru aku paling marah padamu!” kata Reishi seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal

Moon Ji terdiam.  
“Semua perbuatanmu itu salah!” Reishi memperingatkan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya  
“Enggak! Semua jebakannya sudah aku siapkan matang-matang!!” giliran Moon Ji yang memukul meja  
“Huh, lihat saja kalau mereka bisa menyelamatkanku” ujar Reishi sambil menyeringai yang diikat di sebuah tiang.  
“Kita lihat saja apakah mereka mampu menyelamatkanmu” ejek Moon Ji  
Sementara itu di luar gerbang sekolah, “Perlengkapannya sudah lengkap?” tanya Hyun  
“Ya, sudah” kata Akane

“Ponsel yang bisa berhubungan dengan HN, kamera digital, kotak P3K, pisau untuk memotong tali, permen untuk menarik perhatian, uang jajan, buku panduan agar terhindar dari jebakan, ketapel untuk memantulkan serangan, kentongan sebagai tanda kelompok kita, bantal untuk tidur kalau ada yang ngantuk, topeng monster untuk menakut-nakuti dan tali tampang yang kuat...sudah semua?” jelas Hyun panjang lebar  
“Ya, sudah!” kata semua murid  
“Sebetulnya, banyak barang yang menurutku sama sekali tidak diperlukan.” Akiyama berbisik  
“Iya, tapi dia ketua kita. Lagi pula, siapa tahu bermanfaat” kata Shuu  
“Ayo jalan!” kata Hyun bersemangat

Mereka berjalan ke luar gerbang dan siap-siap menghadang jebakan.   
“Mana jebakannya, ya?” tanya Hyun tak sabar  
“Kalau masih awal-awal perjalanan, masih belum ada!” kata Nakahara  
“Nakahara! Kenapa, kamu ada disini?” tanya Hyun heran  
“Kamu ini aneh sekali, Hyun! Semua murid kelas dua SMP ikut!” jelas Leon sambil teriak   
“Woi, jangan teriak di telinga orang, nanti aku tuli gimana!?...whoaaa!!!” Hyun terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang  
“Hyun, whoaaa!!!” Leon pun terpeleset ke dalam lubang itu karena menginjak cairan licin

Kemudian, semua murid ikut terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam lubang. GUBRAK! Mereka terperosok ke sebuah perosotan yang melingkar-lingkar dan bikin pusing.  
“Leon, sekarang bagaimana?” tanya Hyun bingung  
“Kenapa tanya aku? Kamu, kan ketuanya! Orang aneh!” Leon tambah pusing  
“Oh iya, ya...whoaaa!” teriak Hyun  
“Pikirkan sesuatu, ketua kelas!!” teriak Fushimi dan Leon kepada Hyun yang dari tadi tidak bisa berpikir karena pusing

“Gimana mau mikir?! Sudah tahu aku sedang pusing begini masih disuruh mikir?!” teriak Hyun  
“Betul juga” kata Andy  
Tiba-tiba, BLUK! Semua murid akhirnya mendarat di tanah.  
“Kita harus mencari Reishi!” kata Shin  
“Ah, betul juga. Hup! Semangat. Ayo, kita mencari Reishi!” teriak Hyun  
“Ya...!”

Saat menelusuri gua, semua tampak gelap gulita.  
“Aduh, aku lupa menyuruh kalian membawa senter!” kata Hyun bingung. Menabrak sana-sini karena gelap  
“Ini, aku bawa senter!” kata Shin  
“Bagus, saudara kembarku!” kata Hyun dengan nada akrab  
“Buh! Jangan sok akrab!” kata Shin gengsi  
“Kita bisa juga pakai senter dari ponsel!” usul Akane  
“Semua jangan ada yang berpencar! Ikuti aku, Shin, Leon dan Akane yang ada di depan agar tidak terpencar!” kata Akane

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil melewati gua yang gelap itu. Tetapi, di depan sana ada yang lebih berbahaya lagi.  
“Awas, semua! Di depan ada sungai lava!” kata Hyun  
“Kenapa di daerah sini bisa ada sungai lava? Ini di dunia nyata apa bukan?” tanya Andy  
“Semuanya jangan ada yang berkomunikasi dengan HN! Nanti ponsel kalian bisa rusak karena gelombangnya dapat dirusak oleh sungai lava ini!” kata Hyun  
“Memangnya kamu tahu dari mana?” tanya Nakahara  
“Insting!” kata Hyun, singkat, padat dan agak jelas  
“Lihat itu! Di sana ada sebuah jembatan. Kita lewat pakai itu!” kata Andy

“Lihat ke depan dan jangan lihat ke bawah, pegang pundak teman!” ujar Andy memimpin mereka untuk melewati jembatan, semua murid sudah lolos dari jembatan, mereka meneruskan perjalanan, lalu yang mereka lihat adalah...”Jalan raya?” Akiyama bingung. Di sana juga ada palang yang bertuliskan Jl. Shin Ja.  
“Ini nama jalan tempat gedung di mana Reishi disekap” kata Shin  
Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah bayang-bayang seperti wujud Reishi. “Lho, itu Reishi!” teriak Hyun. Tapi kemudian bayang-bayang itu hilang.  
“Eh? Hilang? Itu hanya halusinasi, ya?” kata Kamo  
“Sepertinya, disini ada tukang hipnotis! Kalau ada tukang hipnotis disini, tutup mata kalian dan saling pegang baju teman, agar tidak terhipnotis” kata Akane

Mereka saling memegang baju teman di depannya. Kemudian...TING! Sinar yang sangat silau datang dari depan. Tampaklah sebuah gedung tempat Reishi disekap.  
“Ayo, masuk ke sana!” perintah Hyun  
Mereka memasuki gedung dan menaiki tangga yang kalau dilihat dijamin bikin pusing, lebih pusing daripada pelajaran matematika. Yang harus pakai rumus-rumus membingungkan.

Dan akhirnya...”Puh! Capek sekali...kakiku pegal-pegal!” kata Nakahara  
“Huh, akhirnya...anak...tangga...yang...ke...seratus...” Akiyama hampir pingsan  
“Ayo, masuk ke ruangan itu! Di sana tertulis Ruang Penculikan,” kata Andy tak mau buang-buang waktu  
“Ada Reishi dan Moon Ji!” kata Seri

Semua murid melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut, dan benar, terlihat Moon Ji dan Reishi yang sedang berbicara.  
“Hahaha...mereka lama sekali. Mereka tak dapat menemukanmu. Mana ada orang yang berani naik anak tangga yang jumlahnya seratus itu” kata Moon Ji  
Semua murid mengendap-endap mendekati Moon Ji dan Reishi. Reishi yang melihat mereka menyeringai senang. Tapi, agar tidak ketahuan Moon Ji, dia berpura-pura marah.  
“Oh ya? Tidak juga, mereka sudah menemukan dan menolongku!” kata Reishi sambil tertawa dengan menyeringai  
“Huh, oh ya?” tanya Moon Ji  
“Lihat saja sendiri di belakangmu” Reishi mengarahkan jarinya ke belakang Moon Ji, Moon Ji menoleh.  
“Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kalian...?”

Semua murid kelas dua SMP terlihat di hadapan Moon Ji.  
“Sudah kuduga kalian akan kemari” kata Reishi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi  
“Kami rela menaiki tangga itu demi teman kami!” kata Andy  
“Ayo, lawanlah kami kalau bisa!” kata Nakahara  
“Kalian, Leon dan Akane. Cepat buka tali ikatan Reishi!” perintah Hyun. Leon dan Akane segera membuka tali itu.

“Terima kasih, teman-teman!” kata Reishi sambil memegang tangannya yang sakit.  
Sementara itu, Empat Serangkai alias Hyun, Nakahara, Andy dan Shin sedang “adu tatap mata paling lama” ala mereka.  
“Huh, aku tak akan kalah duel ‘adu tatap mata paling lama’ dengan kalian!” kata Moon Ji berusaha. Sedangkan Empat Serangkai menatap Moon Ji dengan penuh amarah.   
“Hah? Apa iya kami akan kalah darimu, wahai Penculik Reishi?” kata mereka dengan nada suram  
“Huaaa! Ampun ampun aku menyerah!” ujar Moon Ji sambil memegang bendera putih


	7. Jeongmal Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah menyelamatkan Reishi, Hyun Woo memberitahu Moon Ji bahwa dia akan mendapat hukuman dari pihak Hyangsang Network.

Setelah Reishi diselamatkan, Hyun membawa kembali Moon Ji ke sekolah dan setelah Hyun memberitahu ke semua member di Hyangsang Network, dia memberitahu Moon Ji agar dia akan mendapat hukuman.  
"Kamu akan mendapat hukuman dari semua pihak Hyangsang Network nanti!" ujar Hyun marah  
Di sekolah, Moon Ji diskors selama 1 bulan karena dia tidak masuk ke sekolah tanpa alasan dan keesokan harinya, Moon Ji telah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang ceria dan periang, semua teman-temannya bermain dengannya.  
"Dan syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Reishi" ujar Hyun  
"Ya, tentu saja" balas Reishi

"Reishi, setiap kamu menyeringai, apa maksudnya dibalik seringaimu itu?" tanya Akane penasaran  
"Ra-ha-sia!" kata Reishi   
"Oh ya, nanti pulang sekolah, bagaimana kita beli komik 'True Friend'? Itu komiknya sedang populer! Genre nya aksi, laga dan petualangan!" saran Hyun  
"Oh, ide bagus, aku suka aksi, laga dan petualangan" kata Akane  
"Ya sudah" ujar Reishi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

Sepulang sekolah, Reishi, Hyun dan Akane pergi ke toko buku dan setelah pergi ke toko buku, Hyun melihat ada orang mencurigakan memakai tudung dan Reishi bisa melihat dia sedang sibuk di depan ponselnya.  
"Siapa itu? Kelihatannya mencurigakan" ujar Hyun  
"Kemungkinan dia itu orang yang dibalik Jeongmal Network itu, kata Shuu, Hyangsang Network telah berubah menjadi Jeongmal Network dan setelah dia membukanya, dia kaget ada komentar-komentar yang negatif dan gosip yang tidak benar" jelas Reishi panjang lebar

"Fushimi, Leon, Kamo dan Seri kata mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama, Kamo juga merasakan yang sama, seperti yang kamu katakan tadi, Reishi" ujar Akane  
"Ya sudah, ayo kita tanya orang itu" ajak Hyun  
Hyun, Reishi dan Akane menghampiri orang itu.  
"Permisi, apakah kau tahu siapa orang yang mengubah Hyangsang Network, menjadi Jeongmal Network?" tanya Hyun

DEGG! Jantung anak itu berdetak dia berkata "Ya aku tahu" ujarnya, seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke kantongnya.  
"Maaf, aku harus pergi" ujar anak itu lari buru-buru  
"Kenapa dia? Perkataannya mencurigakan" ujar Akane  
Reishi menyeringai licik ke anak yang pergi tadi, Hyun dan Akane bertanya apa maksudnya dibalik seringainya.  
"Kenapa kamu menyeringai?" tanya Hyun  
"Aku merasakan niat jahat pada anak yang tadi, kelihatannya dia menyimpan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan aku hampir bisa membaca pikiran anak yang tadi" jawab Reishi  
"Ya sudah, hari mulai sore, ayo kita pulang!"  
"Bye!"


End file.
